This invention relates to a desktop laptop docking system facilitating the use of the laptop liquid crystal display (LCD) as the primary display system. This innovation transforms a laptop computer into a full-function desktop computing system in seconds. With this invention, users may insert their laptop and view the laptop screen at eye level as they would a traditional LCD connected to a desktop PC system. However, the laptop is in fact docked to the network, keyboard, and any other appropriate interfaces through the insertion into this support mechanism. Network telephony features are also supported through the system when it is loaded and ready.
Portable computing docking systems are readily available in many forms. Some have even included a laptop support system. Some have even included a structural laptop support system. Commercially available laptop models insert or xe2x80x98snapxe2x80x99 into the data docking devices horizontally. The power connection is independent on some models. However, none have attempted to dock the portable computer in such a way that the docked portable computer actually uses its portable screen in an upright, ergonomically correct viewing position as one would position a traditional CRT monitor screen. This position would offer an ergonomic view of the screen and save the cost of purchasing an additional monitor for desktop viewing. Laptop screens are now being offered with viewing areas equivalent to a desktop 17xe2x80x3 CRT monitor. Therefore, this invention enables a dual use of the laptop LCD, namely, desktop and portable viewing. Stand alone LCD monitors as replacements for traditional CRT monitors are gaining popularity as they use much less desktop space than traditional monitors. However, they are still costly in comparison to traditional monitors. Therefore, the user of this invention can forego the purchase of an additional costly display system as one is already resident in the laptop computer. Furthermore, the system supports full telephony connectivity as well as the normal computing functions.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to provide a mobile computer peripheral that transforms the portable to a fully functional desktop computer system. In order to properly use the laptop display as the primary office LCD display system, a mechanism is needed to accomplish three things: 1) secure the laptop LCD display in an appropriate position relative to both the desktop surface and the user viewing the screen offering proper system ergonomics as well as adjustment capability; 2) provide a corresponding method for the laptop power, network and docking ports to be connected quickly and easily after the laptop is properly mounted; and 3) offer speakers, a power system, telephony connections, and a keyboard and mouse connection for the laptop.
This invention comprises a desktop computing platform built from a portable computer, such as a laptop computer or a PC tablet computer, and a unique docking station mechanism, hereafter referred to as a dropdock. The invention has an internal frame with an adjustable slot mount into which the base of the laptop computer is inserted. The adjustable slot mount is designed to hold the laptop at an ergonomically appropriate position while at the same time permitting access to the laptop functions such as the floppy drive, the PC cards and the CD ROM drive. Openings are provided so the system can be accessed appropriately. Furthermore, the invention enables connections to network ports, keyboard connections and power ports via the several docking port connection options. These include ports on the uprights holding the LCD on the laptop. A docking bar connection is held in place by a support on the top of the dropdock. The docking bar snaps down onto the laptop ports.
Another option is a PC card dock, a docking port cable that is connected after the laptop is inserted into the system.
A universal serial bus (USB V 2) docking option is a third method to dock the portable.
Finally, ports built into the front of the laptop provide a fourth option.
An optional anti-reflective screen can be included in front of the LCD depending on the lighting conditions under which the system is used. An integrated removable keyboard and mouse are held in the bottom front of the system. These are hidden when in the stored position with all extraneous cables locked away. They may also be connected without wires. Infrared or radio frequency wireless connections are already state of the art, complying with the xe2x80x98Bluetoothxe2x80x99 standard.
The base of the dock holds the power supply for the laptop as well as the network connection for the system.